Harry Potter and the Magic World Disaster
by FeltonFanatic
Summary: New summary: Draco and a new girl are the only two who can help Lord Voldemort successfully get rid of Harry Potter. Read now to see the many adventures that takes place during sixth year! R&R please!
1. Introduction and The Talk

Introduction

Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. Ever since Harry was 11, he's been figuring out the powers and struggles that come with being a wizard. Harry attends _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ with his best friends Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger. For the past five years at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends have had their share of difficult times; archenemy Draco Malfoy and his goon friends; an escaped prisoner from Azkaban prison, which turned out to be Harry's godfather, Sirius Black; deaths; and more importantly: Lord Voldemort. It is now time for Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Now that his godfather Sirius is dead, who will Harry turn to when things get ugly?

Chapter One- The Talk

"Draco! Get down here immediately! Your mother and I need to speak with you," Lucius Malfoy's voice said ringing through the halls of the Malfoy Manor.

"Yes, father," replied Lucius' son, Draco. A young boy at 16 with milky pale skin. His hair a shimmery blond. Draco resumed down the stairs and into the den where his parents sat talking.

"Sit down, boy," Lucius said irritated.

"What's going on?" Draco asked curiously.

Lucius stared at his son. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to directly!" Lucius said, who was now hovering over his frightened son.

"Calm down, Lucius. No need for a temper," Draco's mother, Narcissa, said softly.

Draco sat in a silky green armchair next to the fire. His parents side-by-side on the couch.

"Snape sent an owl today with news for next term," Lucius said sharply.

Severus Snape was the potions master at Hogwarts. He was also the Head of Slytherin, Draco's house at school. Most students outside of Slytherin feared Professor Snape, thinking he'll poison them at any moment.

"According to him, Hogwart's will be playing host to students from abroad. Young witches and wizards from the United States and Canada," Lucius spoke once again.

"What do students from abroad have to do with me?" Draco managed to ask.

Before Lucius could flare his temper once again, Narcissa spoke up.

"Darling, a few parents of the foreign students were once Death Eaters. And well, most of the students will be attending in Slytherin."

Draco's pale face managed to become more pale. He began looking around the dark room for an answer. Nothing happened. Draco stood up and walked out of the room. Breathing heavily and without help, Draco walked back to his room in silence. The thought of his father, a fellow Death Eater, and a Voldemort follower, sent shivers down the young Malfoy's spine.

"Perhaps we should not have mentioned the Death Eater part," Narcissa said standing up.

"Nonsense, Narcissa." Lucius began. "The boy will follow in my footsteps. Therefore he must know the truth."

Lucius nodded his head towards his wife and left the room. Narcissa knew deep down that her husband was right. She knew she had to step back and let Draco get on the right path himself.


	2. Finally, Sixth Year

Chapter Two- Finally, Sixth Year

Platform nine and three-quarters was packed with older witches and wizards seeing their children off. Draco caught up with two of his goon friends: Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. The three of them pushed their way in front of three of their worst enemies. Harry Potter, the boy who survived the death curse with just a scar from Lord Voldemort and wizarding world celebrity; Ron Weasley, a red hair, freckle faced boy who lives with hand-me-downs; and Hermione Granger, a particularly gifted witch who is muggle-born- frequently called Mudblood by Draco.

"Watch it Potter! And Weasle-Bee!" Draco said slickly.

"Cut it out, Malfoy," Hermione sneered back at Draco.

Draco drew his attention to Hermione. His top lip beginning to curl with anger.

"Look boys," Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle, "the Mudblood is trying to make peace!"

Ron tried running after Draco but was held back by Harry. Draco and his friends laughed as they sat in compartment 13.

"I swear Weasle-Bee is going to get it one of these days," Draco said leaning up against the window.

The train ride lasted a few more hours. Ten minutes before stopping at the Hogsmeade train station, students began changing into their Hogwarts robes. Many horseless carriages waited to take the older students up to Hogwarts castle. The first years would stay with Rubeus Hagrid, a loyal friend of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's, and Hogwarts game keeper, and take boats across the lake to the castle.

"The sorting had better go by fast. I'm starving!" Ron bickered, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald! We just had pumpkin pasties not long ago!" Hermione snapped.

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking for help from his friend.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, Ron. She's got a point."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ron said lowering his head.

Just then, the carriage seemed to stop. One by one, students were hauling out of their carriages. Inside the entrance hall, and up the marble staircase, students were greeted by Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House.

"Welcome back everyone!" she began. "Professor Dumbledore is awaiting your arrival. We have extraordinary news this term. Now, please enjoy the sorting and feast!"

With that, the whole lot began crowding into the Great Hall. Many students were dispercing toward their specific house tables: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Twenty minutes later, Hagrid had brought in the first years to be sorted. Professor McGonagall had brought in the wooden stool and old sorting hat. Harry had loathed that hat ever since first year when it had told him he would do well in Slytherin. Professor McGonagall had the first years stand in front of the staff table as she called off names in alphabetical order. Once the last name, "Zikel, Stewart" was called, Professor McGonagall cleared away the front just as Albus Dumbledore, finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, rose from his seat.

"Welcome, everyone to a new school year!" Dumbledore said. "I have much to inform you, but first, let us feast!"

There were many "ooo's" and "ahh's" coming from every direction of the Great Hall. The once empty golden platters on the tables were now filled with delicious foods and drinks. Malfoy sat quietly eating his food. A smirk appeared on his face, giving away that he knew Dumbledore's information.


	3. Dumbledore's Idea

Chapter Three- Dumbledore's Idea

The plates were clean and polished. A silence of excitement was filling the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up and flattened his long, gray beard.

"As you all have heard by now, from rumours flying around, that Hogwarts will be taking on an extremely different kind of measure this term," Dumbledore said, watching the students whisper about.

"What exactly is going to happen?" yelled George Weasley in Gryffindor.

"Calm yourself Mr. Weasley. We must pace ourselves now and then. Now, I am very pleased to inform you all..." There was a pause in Dumbledore's voice.

"What the bloody hell is it?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I dunno," Harry replied, who looked at Hermione. She was holding her chin with the palms of her hands, looking quite interested.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "To inform you all that we will be playing host to students from the United States and Canada."

Three-fourths of the students broke into a roaring applause. A few Slytherin and Hufflepuff students were looking anything but impressed. Draco smiled to himself again. Hermione was clapping harder than ever. Dumbledore rose his arms up for silence.

"I know Hogwarts has not had much luck with schools from abroad, but I assure you that whilst the new students are here, things will be much smoother. The students will be staying for the entire year. They arrive next Monday. Now, it's getting late and we've all had much excitement for one night. Off to bed now!" Dumbledore said. He stood watching the students scramble out of the Great Hall. Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, Malfoy informed his pals of the information hi father told him- but soon regretted it.

"Why am I tell you two? You'll forget it by morning," Draco told Crabbe and Goyle.

Up at the portrait of the Fat Lady, the Gryffindors all huddled together.

"Alpha pear," Hermione said the password.

The portrait swung open letting in the eager students.

"He's gone mad, Dumbledore!" Dean Thomas screamed.

"I second that one, mate," Fred Weasley spoke.

"Listen to you all!" Hermione said. "You can't let what happened two years ago stop you from letting this happen!"

Two years ago was when the Triwizard Tournament took place at Hogwarts. Harry remembered it all too well. The worst part was watching a good person, Cedric Diggory, die because of Lord Voldemort. Harry shuddered and lowered his head at the thought.

" 'Mione, have you gone mad? Look at what happened! Cedric died because of that stupid tournament!"

Everyone in the common room turned to look at who spoke. It was Ron.

"Bloody hell, who's the say something like that won't happen again?" Ron snapped again.

Hermione, who turned bright red, walked off to the girls' dormitory, followed closely by Ron's younger sister, Ginny; who looked frightened of her brother.

"Way to go mate," Fred told his brother.

"Shove off, Fred," Ron hissed.

"No problem there," Fred replied.

Ron turned to look at Harry who was sitting by the fire.

"You understand where I was going with that, right Harry?"

"What? Oh, yeah Ron," Harry said still looking at the fire. Sirius is gone, Harry thought, who am I to turn to if something goes wrong? With that thought, Harry and Ron walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. They got into their beds and fell asleep immediately.


	4. You're His Niece?

Chapter Four- You're _His _Niece?

The first week of classes went relatively well. The only professor who pounded on the homework was McGonagall. Students were learning how to transfigure pillows into full length sofas. Neville Longbottom, who never got any of his transfigurements correct, managed to get a sofa, which later broke all four legs.

The Sunday before the students were to arrive the next day, many of the sixth and seventh years were in the Great Hall doing homework.

"This should be loads of fun," Hermione said with much excitement.

"I wonder where they'll be sleeping," Ron said.

"This still doesn't feel right," Harry managed to say.

"Is it your scar, Harry? It isn't burning is it?" Hermione asked worried.

"I'm fine. Really, I am. I just have a bad gut feeling, that's all," Harry informed his friends.

"Aww, what the matter Potter? Bad gut feelings, eh?" said a cold voice.

Harry whirled around in his seat and looked Malfoy straight in the face. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing behind him.

"Haven't you got anything better to do, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.

"Granger, mind your business! Don't talk to your superiors with such a tone," Draco snapped back.

"So much talk Draco. Too bad you can't pull through with actions," Ron said raising his eyebrow.

"How dare you talk to me like that Weasley! You have no right," Draco yelled, before sneering at the three Gryffindors and walking away.

"I'm really sick of him," Ron said, getting back to his divination homework.

"Why're you so moody to everyone lately, Ron?" Harry asked nervously.

"I honestly don't know," Ron replied.

Monday morning came quite quickly. Students bustled into the Great Hall for breakfast. The Slytherins were looking quite pleased with themselves as they walked passed the Gryffindor table.

"What's with them?" Ron asked.

"You have to remember, Ronald. That the Slytherins always have that ugly look on their face," Hermione replied just as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson walked by.

"Just wait. Her day will come," Draco said under his breath.

Breakfast began with blueberry pancakes, sausages, and orange juice. Once everyone was finished, the plates disappeared back to the kitchens. Dumbledore stood up. The room fell silent as they watched him.

"As you all know, our guests will be arriving today. As a matter of fact, they will be arriving shortly," Dumbledore said beginning his speech. Students began questioning the events of the day.

"What about classes?"

"Where will they sleep?"

"This is outragious!"

As if hearing everyone's thoughts, Dumbledore spoke again. "I can assure you that this is not outragious, Mr. Weasley. This is the perfect opportunity to socialize with different cultures. The newer students will be broken up among all four houses and will share dormitories and common rooms. And as for your question, Miss Granger, classes have been dismissed for today. Only due to the fact (talking over loud cheers of "hooray!") that we will all greet the new students in here. Play games, talk, make friends, and have fun! Heads of Houses will walk around, making sure that you talk to at least one new student. Good behavior, too, if you please!"

The doors to the Hall opened. In walked the caretaker, Argus Filch, and his cat Mrs. Norris.

"The carriages have arrived professor," he said.

"Thank you Mr. Filch. Everyone, please stand and remain where you are. I'll shall return shortly with our guests," Dumbledore said walking out of the Great Hall.

Ten minutes had passed since Dumblefore had left. The students were getting restless as other professors walked by. Just then, the Great Hall doors opened. Dumbledore walked in first, followed by a rather large group of people. One group wore navy robes with silver boardering. The other group, obviously the Canadian students, wore red robes with white boardering. The new students looked around with a slight hint of fear on their faces.

"Students, you know the drill!" Dumbledore's voice echoed.

A few Hogwarts students began talking to the new students. Suddenly, a girls voice rang from the group.

"Uncle Snape!" she screamed.

Professor Snape looked around. His cold looking face almost brightened into a smile as a dark haired girl wearing one of the navy robes ran and hugged him.

"Severus," Dumbledore started, "who is this young lady?"

"Headmaster, this is Kim Lamora," Snape said, pausing. "She's my niece."


	5. The Sorting into Houses

Chapter Five- Sorting Into Houses

"Oh, well, welcome to Hogwarts, Kim," Dumbledore said, sounding a little taken aback but with excitement in his voice.

"Thanks," Kim replied.

"Well now, my students know now they need to get to know the newer students. Houses, these students are from _Exceptional Witches and Wizards Academy _in America, and from _Talomha School of Magic_. Please make them feel comfortable, for they _are _staying the entire year," Dumbledore informed his students. "I will be taking a other Headmasters for a talk. We will be sorting the new students into houses before dinner. Show them around the castle, but be careful. If you do wander off, be back here at 5pm."

And with that, Dumbledore walked off with the other Headmasters, into a room to the side of the staff table.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started walking towards the group of new students. The girl, who had hugged Snape earlier, had joined three other people.

"Hi. I'm Hermione," Hermione jumped in.

The group looked at her and smiled.

"And this is Ron Weasley and Harry—"

"Harry Potter," Kim said.

"You know me? I didn't think anyone out of Britain knew who I was," Harry said.

"Oh yeah, we all know who you are. And what you did," a different girl said.

"Who are you guys?" Hermione asked.

The girl who answered Harry spoke first. "I'm Wend Fi. And this is Manda Linderfin. And this handsome guy, is my boyfriend Aar Hri (air ree)."

"Hello," Manda Linderfin said.

"Hey guys," Aar said.

"Listen, would you guys like to hang out with us for a bit?" Harry asked the group.

Manda, Aar, and Wend all agreed. Kim stepped back a step.

"I'm actually going to catch up with my uncle. It's been a couple months since I've seen him last," she said.

"We'll see you at dinner then, right?" Manda said.

"Of course. Have fun guys!" Kim replied.

She waved to her friends as they walked out of the Great Hall and walked back over to her uncle.

"My sister never told me you were coming with this lot," Snape said.

"Mum wanted it to be a surprise," Kim informed her uncle.

"It certainly was. Come now, I want to introduce you to my students," Snape said, walking his niece over to the Slytherin table.

Meanwhile, out on the lawn, Harry and his friends showed their new friends around. "That's the lake over there. Filled with a giant squid and merpeople. Ask Harry, he's dealt with them all," Hermione said, as she talked a mile a minute.

"Hermione, slow down, will you?" Ron asked, shaking his head at her.

"Oh come off it Ron, there's a lot to say and show them before 5!" Hermione said back.

Hermione was right. By the time 4:50 had arrived, Manda, Wend, and Aar had seen the Charms, Divination, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Arithmancy classrooms.

"I don't get how you can remember where everything is. This place is a maze!" Manda said, still looking around with shock.

"It's quite easy, really," Ron said with a smile.

"Oh, we had better get back to the Great Hall now," Hermione said, leading the way.

The hall was already packed with students. Manda, Aar, and Wend walked in to see Kim sitting with the Slytherins.

"That's not a very good place to be sitting," Ron informed the group.

"The Slytherins. Darkest House here at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Come on then," Harry began, "you can sit with us."

Harry and his friends informed the new students about the Slytherin house. They all seemed rather shocked once they were done talking.

"I hope she doesn't get picked for that house. All four of us are real good friends," Wend said, looking worried.

Before the feast started, the newer Headmasters came around and found their students.

"It's time to be sorted," one of them said.

Once again, the wooden stool and old sorting hat were placed in front of everyone. The students all lined up and waited for their name to be called.

"Fi, Wend," Professor McGonagall said.

Wend walked over to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm, quite brave with a lot of courage. Quite responsible, yes…..GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat screamed.

Wend got up and walked back over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione, Ron, and Harry congratulated her.

"Lamora, Kim," McGonagall said.

Manda Linderfin and Aar Hri looked at each other. There was no telling what was going to happen.

"Hmm, quite another difficult one here. You don't seem to follow rules too much and have quite an attitude. I say…SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat yelled.

As Kim got up and walked past her friends, they gave her a nervous look. Draco Malfoy looked rather happy to see her get into Slytherin.

During the rest of the sorting, Manda and Aar both got into Gryffindor. Most of the Canadian students ended up in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Manda wished she could talk with her friend, but according to her new friends story, she figured that would be quite impossible.


	6. Beginning of Classes

Chapter Six- Beginning of Classes

For the rest of the night, Hogwarts filled even more in capacity. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all made sure that their new friends were comfortable. Down in the dungeons, Pansy Parkinson took the liberty of showing Kim around the Slytherin common room.

"This is the main area here," Pansy said walking around the sofas and armchairs. "And over here is the way to the girls dormitories!"

Pansy began walking up the spiral staircase. Kim pretended to walk with her, but held back once Pansy was out of sight. She walked back to the common room and saw a blond-haired boy looking into the fire.

"I see she's taken a liking to you," the boy said.

"And she's quite the annoying one, isn't she?" Kim asked.

"Always will be," Draco said turning around.

"You must be Mr. Malfoy," Kim said.

"That, I am," Draco replied.

"My uncle has told me much about you. And how you are enemies with a few Gryffindors?" Kim asked, interested.

"Oh, yes. Ever since the beginning of first year, Potter and his unwanted friends have been bothering me," Draco said sharply.

"That's quite interesting. My uncle also told me that your father is a Death Eater?" Kim asked, somewhat nervously.

Draco flinched at the thought of his father. "Yes. He is."

"Don't worry. My father is, too. He just hasn't been summoned for anything, since we moved to the U.S," Kim informed Draco.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Draco said almost nicely.

"Well, we're classmates aren't we? Besides, seems like we have a lot in common," Kim said smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kim just walked back to the girls dormitory where she found Pansy Parkinson in her room.

"So do you think you'll like Hogwarts?" she asked, glaring at Kim.

"Oh, definitely. I'm going to love every part of it," Kim said smiling.

Tuesday morning started as usual. Ron woke up later than everyone and hoped they hadn't left for breakfast without him. He ran down the stairs not paying attention to where he was going. SLAM! Ron ran right into Manda who landed on the floor.

"Bloody hell! Where did you come from?" Ron asked, helping Manda to her feet.

"From my dormitory, of course. You going to breakfast?" Manda asked forgivingly.

"Yeah. I'm starving," Ron replied.

The two of them started for the Great Hall for breakfast. There they met up with their fellow Gryffindors.

"Manda, what did you do to your arm?" Aar asked, pointing to a bruise on Manda's arm.

"Oh," Manda laughed, "just got clumsy this morning. That's all."

She looked at Ron, whose cheeks had gotten flushed.

"What classes have we got today?" Wend asked her friends.

"Ah, man. Double Potions with the Slytherins, Divination, and Herbology," Harry asked.

"Well, I've only got Potions and Herbology with you all. I have Advanced Ancient Runes to fill in for that boring class they call divination," Hermione added, laughing to herself a bit.

"Come on then. We don't want to be late for Snape's class," Harry said.

Through the main entrance, and down the stairs into the dungeons, Harry led his group of friends to Snape's classroom. Snape hadn't opened the door yet, which was surrounded by a large group of Slytherins.

"Well, well, well. Potter and his little trail of friends," Draco said.

Wend, Aar, and Manda glared at him. They had no idea who this person was, but they could tell they were going to dislike him very much.

"Got a problem Malfoy? Ferret got your tongue?" Ron asked laughing.

"Weasley, how's your mother doing? Probably having back problems due to her excess baggage," Malfoy snapped.

Ron was going to attack Malfoy with all his might. Snape's classrom door opened and there he was.

"Weasley, you weren't going to be doing anything to Mr. Malfoy, would you?" Snapped hissed.

"No, sir," Ron said looking down to the floor.

"Good. Now get in the classroom," Snape demanded.

As if things couldn't have gotten worse, Snape sprang two essays on the class. The Gryffindor's complained, which lost them 40 house points. Divination couldn't have gotten any more boring. Professor Trelawney spent the whole class figuring out when the new students would suffer excruiating pain. Herbology seemed to be the most laid-back class all day. Manda, Wend, and Hermione all seemed to love this class; they had succeeded in working with their plants, while Harry, Ron, and Aar didn't do as well.

Dinner was the only time that seemed to go by nicely. Turkey, mashed potatoes, and pumpkin juice filled the stomachs of the hungry students. Manda left the Great Hall earlier than her friends, hoping to catch up with Kim, who was leaving the Hall with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Kim!" Manda screamed as the doors shut.

Kim turned around, as did Malfoy.

"Oh, hi Manda," Kim said softly.

"I hardly got to talk to you all day. How was it for you?"

"Oh," Kim began, "it was fine, I guess."

"I think I'm going to like it here. Maybe we can get together later and work on those essays for Potions?" Manda asked with excitement.

"Well, I kind of promised Draco I would work with him tonight," Kim said, looking at her friend.

Manda looked at her changed friend. She couldn't believe how Kim was acting.

"You know," Manda said, "Harry was right. You going into Slytherin was a bad idea."

Kim watched as Manda stormed up the marble staircase. She wanted to yell after her, but decided not to.

"That's something we don't do, here in Slytherin. We don't become friends with Gryffindors," Draco informed her.

Kim followed closely to Draco as they walked to the Slytherin common room. Perhaps Draco was right, Kim thought, maybe I should just letthemgo.


	7. Reuniting of Death Eaters

Chapter Seven- Reuniting of Death Eaters

The weather had taken an unusual twist during the school year. Things were beginning to feel more negative around Hogwarts. Even more so in potions; Professor Snape had gone missing from classes.

"You're his niece, Kim. Where is he?" a girl from Slytherin asked.

"I don't know," Kim snapped.

"Yeah, sure," the girl bellowed back.

"Look, Aly, if you've got something to sayto my face, then say it. Go on!" Kim urged the girl.

Instead, the girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked to her seat. The Gryffinfors watched intently as Kim mellowed out. Manda, on the other hand, didn't care much as to what was going on.

"What's with you?" Ron asked her.

"Oh, it's her," Manda said nodding her head towards Kim, who was laughing and giggling with Malfoy. "She snapped at me in the entry hall the other day. Told me off right in front of that stupid git, Malfoy.We were such good friends before we came here. Now look at us."

Ron looked over at Kim and Draco. He thought to himself, 'looks like they're flirting. Two pure-bloods won't be easy to handle.'

"Don't worry about it. Just wait until she's away from the little white ferret," Ron suggested.

Potions turned into be a somewhat less-pressured lesson. A new witch, whom none of the students knew, came to teach the class. She explained new potions, which were new to even Hermione's young ears.

While things were still going fairly well at Hogwarts, a darkened, more evil plot was forming in the midst of the wizarding world. A familiar, slightly unfurnished house, began filling with occupants. Snapping noises from every angle, signaling an apparition into the house. Dark robedfigures began filing up the stairs, through the hall, and into door at the end of the hallway. One by one, they began forming a circle. A circle in which it closed around a lonely armchair, seated directly in the middle of the crowd.

"I welcome you all back," a cold, shrilly voice said.

"We came at once, master. We wouldn't have wasted a moment longer," said one of the dark robed figures.

"Excellent. Our plans remain the same, of course. Time is running swifty. Not much longer will he be protected by that imposter of a headmaster," said the cold voice.

"How shall we do it this time, sir?" a familiar voice sounded.

"Ah, Lucius, a somewhat more than faithful follower. I do believe your boy is still in?" the cold voice asked.

"Indeed, master. Same year, as a matter of fact," Lucius Malfoy replied.

"Even better. Summon your boy, Lucius. He could be our answer to finally stopping the famous Harry Potter in his tracks," the voice began. "I, Lord Voldemort, will finally rise to the top. And no one, not even Harry Potter, will be able to stop me."

The surrounding Death Eaters began laughing. Laughs that could make even an adult wizard go deaf at the very sound of it.

At the very same moment, back at Hogwarts, Harry's scar began throbbing with pain. This time, it was out for everyone to see, during dinner time. Harry held his right palm over his scar. Harry remembered the last time it was this painful. Lord Voldemort had been reborn during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Wend asked, nervously.

"No. It's my scar. I have to go. I'll see you back in common room," Harry said, before running out of the Great Hall.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had pointed over at the Gryffindor table, holding their foreheads, poking fun at Harry. Kim had joined in with the laughing. She continued to do it, even when she saw her friends watching her.

Things were about to take an evil turn at Hogwarts. And this time, not even the professors will know what's happening.


	8. A Letter from Dad

Chapter Eight- A Letter from Dad

More than a week had gone by. Harry hadn't experienced any more twinges with his scar, which made him feel terribly better. For he thought his recent one had been a false alarm, or had it been?

November was a month for relaxing a bit. Classes were shortened, or even canceled due to weather issues. One day, during a study time in the Great Hall, the mail had arrived especially early. The owls began pouring in from open cracks in the walls and ceiling. A large, brown owl swooped over the Slytherin table, dropping a rather large envelope addressed to Draco. He examined the handwriting carefully and identified it as his fathers. He tore open the envelope and pulled out a thick bundle of parchment. He began reading.

_Draco,_

_I'm hoping things are well at school, for now. I hear Snape has been missing classes. Yes, he's got his reasons, Draco. I also understand that Snape's young niece is in Slytherin. Boy, be careful you don't become too attached. There are some things pure-bloods can and can not do. I warn you of that now. If you have any kind of serious or possible relationship with this girl, break it off immediately._

_Now, I have quite urgent information for you to follow closely. My Lord has returned for quite a strong favor. And boy, you're the leader of this operation, and we need your help to succeed. Harry Potter has not only been bothering you for these past few years, but has also disturbed the Dark Lord for the past 15 years. Draco, listen carefully. If you do not succeed in this task, the Dark Lord will not be pleased, not only with me, but with you._

_The Dark Lord is hoping to finish Harry Potter off this year. He's fully capable of doing it, too, Draco. Only this time, your professors will have no account of what is going on. There will be no Mad-Eye Moody to protect the famous Harry Potter this year. Son, I've enclosed a very important spell that I want you to get comfortable with. For you may need it, not only for Potter, but for his friends. I know you've heard of it already, but this time, it's up to you. Draco, you need to kill Harry Potter. You need to kill him by the end of the second term. "Avada Kedavra" is the spell to use. Do not mess this up Draco. If you excel in this, perhaps we can find you an immediate spot among us._

_That is akk fow now. I expect an owl in no more than three days._

_Stay well,_

_**Father Malfoy**_

Draco looked up from the letter and stared blankly into space. Kim noticed this and waved a hand in front of Draco's emotionless face. He didn't budge.

"Draco? Is everything alright?" she asked.

Malfoy finally blinked and looked at Kim. He scrunched his eyebrows then looked away.

"I-I need to get going. I'll be in the common room," he said. And with that, Draco had left the Slytherin table, alone.

'I have to kill Harry Potter? An immediate spot as a Death Eater?' Draco thought. He reached the Slytherin portrait.

"What's the damn password?" the occupant of the painting asked demandingly.

"Imperius," Draco snotted back.

Draco paced back and forth in the common room. A crackling noise from the fire was the only hint of sound being made.

"How could he spring this on me at this moment? The one time I finally feel I've got the right partner, and he says I need to break it off with her! And worse, I have to kill Harry Potter by the end of second term!" Draco splurged out loud.

And with that, he heard a quick gasped near the stairs. Kim had entered the common room undetected. She not only heard everything, but she also seemed a bit intrigued.


	9. The Decision

Chapter Nine- The Decision

"How much of that did you hear?" Draco demanded, sounding slightly nervous.

"Enought to make me want to help you out," Kim answered.

Draco glared at her almost speechless. "Why do you want to help me out?" he asked.

"Why? I'll tell you why. Fifteen years ago, Harry Potter survived Voldemort. With only a small scar. Harry Potter's parents knew they were destined for death and fled for cover. Not only did Peter Pettigrew sell out his parents, but my father did as well! Peter Pettigrew got away from it all, but my father didn't. He was sentenced to that hell-hole Azkaban for 10 years. When he got out, the Dark Lord wasn't strong enough to carry on. So my father did his waiting. He waited until the day he could once again join Lord Voldemort, and help carry a plan to destroy Harry Potter!" Kim informed Draco.

"Oh...uh...well, my father only wants me to do it. Besides, a one-person team is much better," Draco said hesitantly.

"Well, if you insist. I guess we won't be seeing much of each other anymore. Seeing as your father doesn't approve of that either," Kim said, slightly disappointed. She walked up the girls' dormitory stairs and disappeared.

Draco slumped back into an armchair and sighed. He felt a big part of him just flow right out of him. He really messed up big time, and he knew it.

Before Draco had the chance to send an owl to his father, Lucius Malfoy showed up at Hogwarts. He pulled Draco aside as he spotted him in the hall.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, somewhat confused.

"You must hurry with your decision, boy. We haven't got time to waste! Have you thought of it?" Lucius demanded with anger in his voice.

Draco thought back to what happened in the common room the night before.

"I have, father. And I wish to request the help of Snape's niece, Kim. Father, her dad was a fellow, you know, DE," Draco said softly.

Lucius stood up straight. He looked into his son's eyes for a moment before speaking again.  
"Very well. If you don't excel with her, get rid of her. And remember what I said about any possible relationship. If you don't get rid of her, I will," Lucius said sternly, before walking away.

That night at dinner, Draco didn't show up. Kim, Crabbe, and Goyle all shrugged it off. The doors to the Great Great hall opened only minutes before dinner was over. Draco ran in and over to the Slytherin table. He pulled Kim by the arm and dragged her out of the Hall.

"What the hell is going on, Draco?" she screamed.

"I need your help," Draco admitted.

"With your mission, I suppose?" Kim said with sarcasm.

"Yes. Will you help me?" he asked nicely.

"I can't refuse this offer," she said.

"Great. We have work to do," Draco said urgently.

That night, Draco and Kim were not to be disturbed in the common room. Pansy Parkinson glared at Kim every possible chance she got. She was jealous that her precious Draco was spending more time with the new girl.

"Why can't you take a break for a few minutes?" Pansy argued.

"Look, I've got loads of work to do for something important!" Draco argued back.

"Why does _she_ get to help?" Pansy asked.

"Because I'm involved with it, you brainless twit," Kim spat out.

Working from many parchments of paper, into the early hours of the morning, the two fell asleep in armchairs; Draco resting his head on Kim's shoulder. They woke up from the sound of a teachers voice.

"Wake up. Mr. Malfoy, you had better wake up this moment!" the voice demanded.

Draco jumped and opened his eyes. It was professor Snape. He was looking quite angry.

"Professor Snape! I- we can explain e-everything," Draco said, looking at the mess of papers in front of him.

"Oh shut up. I'm curious as to why you and _my _niece are...together, like this. And not in your own dorms," Snape said towering over his students.

"Uncle, we were just studying. Nothing happened, honestly," Kim said.

Snape, who seemed to loosen up right at that moment, smiled.

"Alright then. I'll trust you. But if I find you two doing this again, there will be a consequence," Snape said, mainly looking at Draco on the word _consequence._

_FF-Note: Alright, so it wasn't the best chapter I've written. But from here on, things are going to get ugly. Things are going to be happen at every possible second, your going to wonder how you never saw it coming. I hope your enjoying this...and I hope to see more replies:)_


	10. Trouble Brewing Among Hogwarts

Chapter Ten- Trouble Brewing among Hogwarts

Christmas time came and went so quickly. Draco and Kim stayed at the castle and kept an eye on things. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stayed at the castle. Their plan was coming along, slowly, but surely.

Kim had suggested that her and Draco make a polyjuice potion. But first, they would get an essence of Hermione and Ron. Then, the two of them would capture the two most loyal friends of Harry Potter, and take them to the Dark Forest. Once the polyjuice potion settled, Draco and Kim would transform into Harry's side-kicks. Since the polyjuice potion only works for an hours time, Kim said they would only make enough for that amount of time. For they would be in the Dark Forest by the time it wore off. Draco thought the plan was brilliant, and couldn't wait to do it. After all, they would trick Gryffindors most prized celebrity into thinking that his faithful half-giant friend, Hagrid, would want to see him.

Once every detail was complete, the pair sent their plan to Draco's father. He sent an owl back saying how smart the plan seemed. Lucius also mentioned that he would share the plan with Voldemort. They were sure to get Harry Potter this time. Kim and Draco waited patiently for May to come, when they would carry out their plan.

The start of second term, meant a start of new classes. Though quite unusual for a magic learning school, the sixth and seventh years were required to take health classes. New teachers were brought in for the jobs. The male students went with Professor Helta, while the female students went with Professor Promke. After the first day of those classes was over, each student had felt like they were scarred for life.

The second Quidditch game took place on the tweny-fourth of January. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Draco still remained as the teams Seeker. He chased after Harry numerous times, thinking he was after the golden Snitch. All in all, Harry was tricking Malfoy into believing he had the Snitch in view. When Draco finally realized that Harry was tricking him, he set off to find the Snitch. The score was 100 to 30; Slytherin in the lead. As soon as Draco found the Snitch, the game would be over, and they would win.

Then all of a sudden, a little golden trickle was spotted 100 feet below Draco's position. He noticed Harry fly from the opposite side of the field to where the Snitch was. Without realizing it, Draco sped as fast as he could. His hair slicked back from the wind, hand out-stretched. It happened, the game was over. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and said, "Slytherin wins! Malfoy caught the Snitch!"

The Slytherin team had gathered in the middle of the field. Their fellow Slytherins rushed to the field with excitement. Draco hoped to see Kim leading the way. Instead, she was no where in sight. He kept moving around the crowd to find her. Still no sign. Draco then found Pansy, who rushed into giving him a hug.

"Get off me! Where's Kim?" Draco demanded.

"I don't know. Haven't seen her all day," Pansy said truthfully, cheering with the other Quidditch players.

This began to worry Draco. He remembered his fathers words, "_if you don't get rid of her, I will_." Draco soon enough erased that thought from his mind. His father said she could help, he loved the plan afterall. Why would he take the one person who had the brains of the plan?


	11. The Truthful Disappearance

_**FeltonFanatic/Note**: I finally got the chance to update this story! It's been a long time since I have. I've been really busy with my HS graduation, and not feeling well lately. Sinus infection...ugh. Anyways, I'm back now, and I hope you like the update!_

Chapter Eleven- The Truthful Disappearance

The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match seemed to shock all who watched. Seeing Slytherin win over Gryffindor. Although, that wasn't what was bothering Draco. Sure, he smiled and acknowledged his fellow Slytherins when they congratulated him. But something about Kim's sudden disappearance was bothering him most.

Draco walked by himself back to the castle. Crabbe and Goyle were actually getting attention from girls in Ravenclaw. This upset Draco very much, but quickly pushed that thought away. Where could Kim be? _Surely she couldn't be carrying on the plan without me_, Draco thought.

"Mr. Malfoy," a sudden voice said.

Draco whirled around to see Professors Snape and McGonagall walking towards him. Draco glared at them as they walked closer.

"Professors," Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said coldly, "you need to come with us. There is something you need to see."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked impatiently. He had things to do and this was not one of them.  
"To the hospital wing, Mr. Malfoy," replied Professor McGonagall.

His stomach began doing flips. Draco followed closely behind his professors, through the entrance hall, and up the marble staircase. They quickly passed Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were still making their way to Gryffindor tower.

"You four, hurry up to your common room. We don't need stragglers," McGonagall said sharply.

The four Gryffindors watched their Head of House walk away with Draco and Snape.

"What the bloody hell was that about? McGonagall and Snape...with Draco?" Ron asked, confused.

"Surely the git has done something terribly wrong and needs two escorts to Dumledore," Hermione said, pleased with her thought.

"Or perhaps something happened to that girl Draco's been hanging out with," Neville said softly. "She wasn't at the match today.  
"You know, Neville. You're right," Harry said.

The four of them continued on to Gryffindor tower. Meanwhile, Snape and McGonagall walked Draco up to the Hospital wing and led him inside.

"Mr. Malfoy, we ask you to calm yourself now. This may come as a shock," Snape said, his black eyes eyeing Draco.

Madame Pompfrey pulled the curtains back that sheltered one of the beds. Draco's eyes grew wider than ever. Kim was lying on the bed. The right side of her face badly scratched. Her left arm was in a sling.

Draco ran over to the side of the bed. His face was full of horror. He stood straight up again, then looked at the professors.

"What happened to her?" he demanded.

"She was found near the edge of the Dark Forest. Hagrid found her," Professor McGonagall said.

Professor Snape had sat down on the right side of Kim's bed. His left hand lightly rubbed her forehead. He looked as if he could cry at any given moment. Thoughts filling his head as to who could have done such a thing. Draco sat opposite of Snape. He looked at Kim's face.

"W-would it be possible to be alone with her for a minute, professor?" Draco asked, looking at Snape.

"I suppose, Malfoy. It seems she would prefer you to be here now," Snape said while standing up.

That was that. McGonagall and Snape left the hospital without a word to Draco. He didn't mind thought. Draco took Kim's free hand and rubbed his thumb over her fingers.

"Please be alright. I want to know what happened," Draco said softly. He laid his head down upon her hand. Her fingers began getting a tighter grip on his hand. Draco's head rose immediately.

"Kim?" he asked. "Are you waking up?"

Her eyelids began moving. Then almost as if his wish was answered, her eyes opened. She looked at her surroundings. She tried getting up but failed.

"Don't move, Kim. You're badly injured," Draco said. "What happened?"

"I-it was horrible. I-I didn't think s-something like that could h-happen on the grounds. His eyes. His--..." Kim began.

"Whose eyes?" Draco asked.

"B-bright red eyes. His skin so white. T-the mark. I saw t-the mark. H-hooded figures. Many of them. All c-chanting for L-lord V-voldemort," she said, before crying.


End file.
